What if? - Can't Be Tamed
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: What if…Steve and Madison hadn't broken up? What if they got married and had a child that tends to be a bit of a troublemaker?


"What if...?" - Can't Be Tamed

**Welcome to the first "What if...?" drabble!**

****What if…Steve and Madison hadn't broken up? What if they got married and had a child that tends to be a bit of a troublemaker?****

* * *

Excited screaming was all the Avengers could hear in their earpieces.

"I think he's enjoying himself a little too much…" Tony said.

"Look at his mother. She has a mean streak", Natasha added.

"Are you guys gonna continue to insult me? Or can we finish this mission?" Madison asked, as she buried a dagger into her opponent's chest.

The Avengers were on a typical mission. Stop some bad guys and kept pedestrians safe.

This was Silas Barton-Rogers' first mission. "Ah shit!" he cursed as he dodged a bullet.

"Language!" Steve told his son.

"Sorry…slipped out…?"

Madison and Steve could see the mischievous grin on his face.

"Anyone else find it funny that he inherited Madison's mouth?" Tony asked.

"I think that was bound to happen", Clint said as he took out another goon.

"Do you guys always talk so much? I feel like I have a thousand voices in my head", Silas said.

"Just focus on the mission", Madison told him.

"Target secure", Natasha said.

Once the goons realized their leader had been caught, they ran off.

"Well that was anti-climactic", Madison commented.

Steve looked at his wife. "God I love you".

Madison winked at him. "Right back at you, big boy".

"Stop before I throw up", Silas said, approaching his parents.

"You did good, son", Steve told him.

Looking at Silas, you could tell he was the offspring of Madison and Steve. He had the brown hair of his mother, but the bright blue eyes of his father.

"You did well. Better than I did the first time", Madison told him.

"Yeah, but you were fighting an army of aliens from space", Silas said.

Natasha and Clint joined them.

"Alright super family. Let's go home", Clint told them.

* * *

The mission was over, but Silas was still pumped up. "God, that was so much fun!" he said on the plane ride back, "When can I do it again?" A lot of the time, Silas was like an excited puppy dog. He was always bouncy up and down with restless energy.

Madison wondered how he hadn't passed out yet.

Steve ran a hand over his face and looked at Madison.

"What?" She asked him, "He's _your_ son".

"Oh, so when he's not being dramatic or killing people, he's _my_ son?"

Madison gave him a smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes at her.

Tony walked over to them and said, "I'm worried about Silas".

"Worried?" Steve asked him.

"Have you noticed he enjoyed that a little too much? I'm just saying that kid is one accident away from becoming a supervillain and with Katniss' power set, I'd hate to see that happen".

Madison looked down at her hands and watched the green tendrils of magic wind themselves around her fingers. Along with her mouth, Silas had inherited his mother's magic and his father's super soldier strength.

"Just talk some sense into him, okay?" Tony said.

Madison looked at her husband and said, "I think this is in your arena".

When they arrived back at Avengers HQ, Madison went straight to her and Steve's room to clean up.

"Silas, can we talk?" Steve asked his son.

Silas nodded and followed him outside to the small garden. "What's up, dad?"

"Do you know why your mother and I are Avengers?"

"Because Nick Fury recruited you and mom was a Junior Agent".

"Yes, but that's not the core reason. Son, your mother and I don't do this because we want to. We do it because it's the right thing to do. If we didn't, who knows how many people would have died. We would have never met and you would have never been born. Killing people isn't and shouldn't be fun".

"But you guys kill bad guys".

"We do, but we'd rather not. If we could take people in peacefully we could. We only kill people because if we don't, they'll kill us. Every time we walk out those doors or get on that jet, we're going to war. And sometimes, we don't always win. We lose people".

Steve nodded over to the wall of names and graves across from the garden. "I'm going to get cleaned up, then Natasha is going to make dinner. Just…think about what I said". He patted his son on the shoulder and left him alone with his thoughts.

Silas got up and approached the two graves.

One of them belonged to a man named Phil Coulson, who Silas knew had helped raise his mother.

The second of them belonged to a man named Pietro Maximoff. The twin brother to Wanda Maximoff the Scarlet Witch (who was currently MIA).

All Silas knew about Pietro was that he had helped with the Battle of Sokovia and had sacrificed his life for his Grandfather Clint. And apparently his mother had had an emotional affair with him leading up to his death.

What his father had said put everything in perspective for him. But he was a Barton, which meant no matter what, family came first.

Well, that and being a troublemaker ran through his veins.

* * *

**What should be the next "What if...?"**


End file.
